Broken
by Linali-chan
Summary: Sakura gets her heart broken when Sasuke leaves. Mad at Sasuke, and concerned about Sakura, is the one person that stood by them and watched-Uzumaki Naruto. Can Naruto save Sakura? NaruSaku/onesided SasuSaku first NaruSaku! Full summary inside. R&R plz!


Broken

DISCLAIMER/NOTE: SasuSaku/NaruSaku. DON"T OWN NARUTO! I'll tell you when I do, though.

Summary;;; Sakura gets her heart broken into pieces when Sasuke leaves. Sakura is so broken, its beyond repair, can she ever really be whole again? Mad at Sasuke, and concerned about Sakura, is the one person that stood by them and watched-Uzumaki Naruto. Can Naruto save Sakura's broken heart and repair it? [jan.10/09 START] Linali-chan

Sasuke had left just over a month ago. He had left for Orochimaru, he had left for power, left for revenge, left the one person who loved him with all of her heart. Was he wrong? Was he at fault? Of course he was. Never once in his life, had Sasuke stopped and thought about the feelings and emotions of others. Never had he showed sincere and loving concern about someone; but now its too late. He already broke her. He had torn her heart out without even knowing; without feeling the pain, seeing the tears; and without watching it bleed. Heartache and heartbreak is hard. Sasuke would never wish it on someone; yet he did it without even fully realizing.

XXXXXXXX

"Why……did he leave? Why, Naruto?" Sakura asked as tears stained her beautiful face. She had been asking this question everyday for more than a month. Her tears never stopped falling and her hopes of him coming back never faltered.

"Sasuke is an idiot, Sakura. He was thinking straight when he left. Don't worry about him; I'm going to get him back." Naruto replied as he handed Sakura a tissue and watched her sadly. He had been replying like this for a while now, and he hated himself for letting Sakura get hurt. Letting her get hurt by the likes of Sasuke. That selfish and inconsiderate jerk his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting your heart broken is hard. Its tough to deal with, especially when the said person leaves. Sakura can't deal with it, she cries and cries and keeps asking her self 'why?' She doesn't understand anything, is what others think; but in truth she understands everything but doesn't want to. It's true that Sakura loved Sasuke, she feels lonely and empty without him here, even with friends and family around.

"When I was holding on……all you were doing was letting…….go, weren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura silently said as she realized just how much the truth hurt. I'm such a fool. Sakura sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and felt the rush of emptiness and despair filled her quaking body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan……..will you come eat ramen with me today?" Naruto asked as he pulled out to free ramen tickets out of his pocket. Sakura looked up to see Naruto's concerned expression. She was surprised, since when did Naruto become so……caring? Sakura nodded.

"Sure." Sakura replied and for the first time in a long time, gave a shy half-smile. Naruto beamed and returned her smile with a foxy grin.

Sakura was learning to smile again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It hurts Sasuke-kun. It kills me, but I cannot bring myself to hate you."

With her thin arms clasped tightly around her chest, Sakura gazed out into the dark and endless night. "My heart is still bleeding for you; but I am slowly healing. Soon……..you will be no more than a scar."

"Sakura……." Naruto breathed as he saw her small figure in the darkness.

"Naruto……" Sakura replied as she turned to face him, arms still wound around her ribs. Holding her broken heart together.

"You're going to catch a cold, like that." Naruto scolded as he slipped off his orange jacket and slipped it over Sakura's bare shoulders. Sakura smiled meekly but Naruto saw it.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered as she clutched the jacket and slipped her arms into it.

"Sasuke-teme is really a stupid idiot."

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand how he could just have left you here. He broke your heart, and he's not here to pick up the broken pieces. Don't you think that's selfish, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he starred back and forth between Sakura and the night sky.

"I guess your right, but I don't think, I know that I could never truly hate Sasuke-kun." Sakura exhaled as she looked Naruto in the eye, his azure blue eyes. Naruto blinked, how could she be so strong, and then be falling apart the next moment?

"You know…….I never really stopped liking you, Sakura-chan." Naruto admitted as he looked to the ground and bit his lip nervously.

This time it was Sakura, who was caught off guard. She blinked her eyes and felt her stomach turn. Did she like Naruto? When had this strange feeling……?

"Naruto….." Sakura silently spoke his name carefully, as if it were for the first time. She side glanced at him and Naruto locked his insightful eyes with her once more. He nodded, willing for her to continue.

"I think……that I'm falling….." Sakura answered as she felt her head spin with too much information and her legs give way. Naruto easily caught her in his arms, and smiled.

"I think its time for you to go to bed now, Sakura-chan." Naruto advised as he carried her back to her house. Sakura only nodded and rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Sakura just couldn't help but wonder what her heart would sound like. It was broken, but it still worked; would it ever be as steady as Naruto's ever again?

Soon Sakura had dozed off, the calming rhythm and continuous beat of Naruto's heart, lulling her to sleep. When they reached Sakura's house, Naruto carefully jumped up to Sakura's bedroom window, and opened it quietly. He lay Sakura down on her bed and pulled her blankets over her and tucked her in. Her expression was peaceful and calm, no signs or traces of today's anxieties or pains of heartache. Naruto watched her several minutes, making her that her breathing was even and that she was sound asleep. Then when he was sure, she was perfectly fine, he leaned over her and kissed Sakura on her cheek before leaving.

"Good night, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright sunlight filled Sakura's room in the morning. Sakura yawned and stretched, she hadn't slept like this in ages. So soundly, so peacefully. Then she remembered Naruto's confession and her statement. After a good nights sleep, Sakura clearly realized that she loved Naruto too. She loved him because he was always there for her. He picked up the pieces of her broken heart, when no one else was there to help. He was there to help cheer her up, there to support her. He let her lean against him, and he was there to comfort her. Sakura firmly decided that Naruto was the one person and only person that completed her.

Just as Sakura was about to get up and go tell Naruto this, she noticed a rose and a letter. Sakura picked up the rose in one hand and the letter in the other. She quietly read the letter to herself.

_Dear my Sakura-chan, _

_Good morning! I hope you slept well last night. I found this rose for you, and it reminded me of you, so beautiful so extraordinary beyond words. I will have left the village when you are reading this letter. I have gone with some others to find and retrieve back Sasuke. _

_Love you for always, _

_Naruto_

_p.s. You can keep the jacket if you like, and I'll be waiting for your answer. See you soon. _

Sakura read the letter 10 times and was confused to weather be happy or worried. Naruto _loved_ her and had called her _his_ Sakura-chan. Sakura smiled, a full and real genuine smile. She look the rose and smell it, it was intoxicating and reminded her of Naruto. Both so wonderful in so many different ways. Sakura look both the letter and the rose and pressed them both close to her heart.

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!"

Sometimes all you need is a broken heart to realize that something even better is right in front of our eyes, just waiting to be found.

END

AUTHOR"S END NOTE: WELL, THIS ONE WAS A ONE-SHOT! YAY! MY FIRST NARUSAKU, REVIEW PLEASE! I FELT LIKE I NEEDED CHANGE, THERES ONLY SO MUCH YOU CAN DO TO SASUSAKU, BEFORE SASUKE SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER.

WELL, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! 3

LINALI-CHAN JAN.10/09


End file.
